


Guardian Angel

by CatcusButt



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Really Cute Au, i swear its better than it sounds, seriously, um how do i tag, vivi and arthur die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatcusButt/pseuds/CatcusButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Lewis gets revenge on Arthur but....finds out this was not what he wanted at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its so short, but this is only the prologue ;u; The actual chapters will be much longer

_He was blind with anger as he flew down the hall, his mind only on one thing._

_Revenge_

_He should have known better. He should have known Arthur wouldn't do that to him. But he was blind he was so blind. And now, he was standing over the trembling body of who he thought was his murderer._

 

_"Any last words, best friend" the word was laced with venom as he spat it out. Arthur shook his head. Arthur did not fight back. He should have noted that but he_ _didn't. Arthur looked up at him and whispered "I'm sorry" before Lewis grabbed him by the neck, his hands were engulfed in pink flames as he burned him and lifting him into the air._

_"This was how it is supposed to be" Arthur whispered before being thrown to the ground. Lewis snarled at him._

_"Good" he thought "i'm glad he agrees" This was the second sign Lewis should have noticed._

 

_Lewis picked Arthur up again, before swiftly snapping his neck._

 

_"Yes" he said victoriously "This is how it is supposed to be._

_ ><><*~*><><_

Vivi and Mystery ran down the hall. when they got there Lewis had already left, but Arthur's body was till there. The combination of the smell of burning flesh and the fact that the burning flesh was coming from their dead friend made Vivi turn around and vomit. What happened? Why was Arthur dead? Why would anybody want to kill him...She quickly ran over to the body and held him close, wailing. Tears fell down her cheeks as Mystery whimpered and nuzzled her hand before letting out a howl of grief. Lewis watched from the shadows. He hated to see Vivi so sad, especially over the death of his murderer. He stepped out of the shadows towards her.

"Vivi I-" But Lewis was cut off as Vivi screamed in fright and anger.

"How Dare you! You disgusting _Monster_!" Lewis flinched at her tone and words. Mystery growled as his hackles rose, showing his teeth to the ghost

"Vivi please I-" He was cut off once again by her yelling

"Just leave us alone! I hope you burn in hell!" He flinched again before nodding and leaving, not baring to be able to see her like this.

His heart broke and turned a sad blue color. He opened it to look at the picture inside of him and Vivi. Arthur had taken that picture of them. Arthur was the one who introduced the two of them to each other. And Arthur was the one to break them apart. His flames began to rise in height and heat. He finally got what he deserved. He clinched his fist around the hear before looking out of the window seeing them drive off.

He hoped Vivi did not grieve too much.

Nobody deserves to grieve for a murderer


End file.
